fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aerial Training: Nova
Three on One to Start the Fun (Nova's POV) I hover in the air, my wings gently flapping to keep me aloft. I nod to Niwatori and he, with a yawn, drops the temperature to freaking freezing. I feel my primary feathers quiver slightly in the cold. Next I listen intently for any sound. There's a tiny shifting noise and I dodge two of Zero's crows. The next ten are rapid fire and I feel one brush my calf, setting my pant leg on fire. I frantically beat it out and continue dodging his attacks. I feel a ball of ice smack my right hand and stay adhered. Niwatori. The ice starts growing and moving to encase up my elbow before I pull out a small kunai and hack it off without nicking my skin. With both males attacking at the same time it's difficult to plan ahead so I'm forced to go off instinct. Niwatori's next ball to hit crashes against my shoulder and begins encompassing my back then spreads up one of my wings. I start to drop but quickly equip Reaper and smash at the ice. "I need this gone or I'm going to hit the earth and probably break bones" I think. That's when I feel the change. Reaper heats up extremely hot then drops to ice cold and then returns to normal. I shake it off and smash the blade against the frozen wing. Instantly the ice is gone. Not melted or broken but actually gone. Frantic wing flapping and I'm aloft and steady once more... I think that was nullification magic. If Mr. Akira informed me correctly then I just unlocked one of Reaper's hidden abilities. Then next flaming crow to come at me is dispelled by the butt of the staff. Now that I'm able to keep up with the boys I nod to Layla and see a maze appear in front of me. I think it's no big deal until the walls start changing. As I try to work my way through it I have to deal with sudden stops, hairpin turns, Niwatori's ice, Zero's flames, and the strain of my muscles where the wings rest. Every time I hit a wall I have to restart... it takes me all day to get through. As soon as I'm done, I drop to the ground and unequip all but my normal clothing. Even Kaden could kick my butt right now. I feel stronger yet exhausted. How are birds so fast? I groan and realize that I need to focus on speed tomorrow. Training is For the Birds (Nova's POV, next day) I beat my wings and feel the muscles in my back contract and expand as I lift into the sky. My back stopped burning from yesterday thanks to rest and Tiny pawing on it like a massage. Once I'm up I find the nearest group of birds and follow then as best I can. Whenever they turn quickly it takes me a long time to turn and catch up. That's when I notice they slight adjustment in their wings when they go to turn. It's almost unnoticeable but the difference it makes is incredible. I try to mimic their flight patterns from then on and end up flying right next to them. The way they can readjust to the wind current so quickly is incredible. It doesn't take long for me to memorize their ways and get used to my new flight pattern. I test out a few equips that I individually combine with my Aeris armor and work out unique flight patterns for each. When I once again hit the earth I feel ready to fight and win.